The present invention generally relates to a speech recognition, and more particularly to a method of renewing a reference pattern stored in a dictionary.
Recently, there has been considerable activity in the research and development of a speech recognition system. A dictionary which stores reference patterns used for identifying an unknown input speech is provided in a speech recognition system. Reference patterns are created beforehand and registered in the dictionary. It is frequently required to renew the reference patterns registered in the dictionary. Conventionally, various methods of renewing a reference pattern have been proposed. For example, the user creates and registers a modified reference pattern instead of the corresponding old reference pattern.
Alternatively, an unknown input pattern is recognized by using a modified reference pattern prepared by the user before it is registered in the dictionary. When the user decides that a candidate having the highest degree of similarity is correct, the old reference pattern is renewed by the modified reference pattern. This process is complicated because the renewing process needs the user's decision. Further, when a modified reference pattern that is decided to be substituted for the old reference pattern is created under a noisy condition which the user is not aware of, the quality of the dictionary is degraded